Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 18
Season 18 (2001-2002) Jeopardy!_2001-2002_season_title_card.png Jeopardy! S18 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S18 Video Daily Double Logo.png Columbia TriStar Domestic Television 2001.jpg Created By Merv Griffin Text (2001-2003).jpg Jeopardy! sushi bar set from 2002.png Season changes: * This season is both the last season to feature Alex Trebek's trademark mustache, and the first season where Alex Trebek was clean shaven. This is also the last season where Perry Ellis is credited as Alex Trebek's wardrobe provider. * The opening credits have changed to a black background, with pieces of a very pale lavender shooting out to form the background of the set visible within it, and the Jeopardy! logo is formed in silver, and then, it wipes away to reveal the 1996-2002 set. * Due to the financial dispute with Sony at the beginning of this season, WebTV dropped Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune. * This was the first full season to be produced by Columbia TriStar Domestic Television. * The contestant introductions and Final Jeopardy! winnings appear in a plain font similar to Arial. This would remain in use until the Season 20 finale. This is also the last season to have the 1999 Jeopardy! Online logo at the end of each episode. * A split-screen for full credit rolls debuted, with the closing act on the left, and the credits scrolling up on the right. This season: * On early episodes of this season: ** The dollar values for the first two rounds are still the same as they were from the September 10, 1984 episode Greg/Lois/Frank, when Alex Trebek began hosting Jeopardy!. ** The Jeopardy! Online logo was still used after the closing credits. ** Later in the season, the Jeopardy! Online logo was removed. * Jeopardy!, and its sister show Wheel of Fortune, were both preempted on September 11, 2001, due to the news coverage of the terrorist attacks on New York City, and Washington, D.C. * On the September 21, 2001 episode, Alex Trebek shaved his mustache. So now, he gave a clean shaven look. * On the September 24, 2001 episode, the Clue Crew made their debut during the video clues segment. * The pink parts on the set's sliding doors are out, and was changed to a very pale lavender, remaining this way until the end of the set's run. * The whoosh sound returns in the introduction on the October 10, 2001 episode. * The Tournament of Champions is held October 22—November 2, 2001. ** During the quarter-finals week of the Tournament of Champions, Johnny Gilbert introduced, on each episode, three of last year's champions, by announcing the contestants' names and without announcing the total winnings that they earned since their last appearance on the show. * On the November 26, 2001 episode, the current dollar amounts were introduced: $200 to $1,000 in $200 increments for the Jeopardy! round and $400 to $2,000 in $400 increments for the Double Jeopardy! segment. * With this doubling of the dollar amounts, the winnings cap (which stood at $75,000 from 1984-90, then $100,000 from 1990-97, and $200,000 from 1997-2001, with any excess being donated to charity) is abolished completely. * Beginning this season, and the next one as well, all five-time undefeated winners now receive a Jaguar car. * At the top of the episode, the old Jeopardy! round clue values of $100 to $500 are already in the monitors; as Alex Trebek mentions the new clue values the monitors make the usual transition: The old Jeopardy! round values are replaced with new Jeopardy! round values. * On the December 20, 2001 episode, the Los Angeles Spirit Chorale with Cheryl Farrell performed "Carol of the Bells" during the closing credits. * On the December 21, 2001 episode, the Los Angeles Spirit Chorale with Cheryl performed "Silent Night", which is coming back from the last commercial break, and the rest of the song is heard for 30 seconds after Alex Trebek reads the Final Jeopardy! clue. * January 11, 2002, is the real 4,000th episode. * On the 4th quarterfinal game of the Teen Tournament, Alex Trebek announced at the beginning of the show that when the 1st 3 contestants play, the other 12 contestants are locked in a deliberation room. This is so that the contestants won't know what score to beat to be in the semifinals as one of the 4 wildcards spots of high scores among the non-winners. * On the April 29, 2002 episode, Ben Sternberg sets a new one-day record of $38,400. * From May 1—14, 2002, the Million Dollars Masters Tournament is held at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. * On the May 15, 2002 episode, the 4,000th episode aired on this date. It consisted entirely of clips with no gameplay involved. * Starting on the May 16, 2002 episode, the second-place runner-up receives $2,000 and the third-place runner-up earns $1,000. * On June 12, 2002, and the June 13, 2002 episodes, a full credit roll was shown for two days in a row. * During this season, Columbia TriStar Domestic Television took over production for Jeopardy! and its sister show Wheel of Fortune. It looks just like the Columbia TriStar Television logo, expect the logo is a blue tint and the Sony Pictures Entertainment byline is smaller and the "TELEVISION" text is changed to "DOMESTIC TELEVISION". * On September 10, 2001, three male contestants play for the first time this season, and also the first time for this to happen since July 13, 2001. * On September 17, 2001 episode, one male contestant and two female contestants play if Leigh is a female. * There are three new contestants on the September 21, 2001 episode. * On the September 24-28, 2001 episodes, Back to School Week is held. * On September 25, 2001 episode during Back to School Week, one middle-aged girl and two middle-aged boys play. * On September 28, 2001 episode during Back to School Week, one middle-aged boy and two middle-aged girls play. * There are three new contestants on the November 26, 2001 episode female contestant taking on two male contestants. * On November 27, 2001, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On November 28, 2001, three female contestants play for the first time this season. * On November 29, 2001, for the second game in a row, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * From December 24-28 2001, Holiday Kids Week is held. * On December 24, 2001, one middle-aged boy and two middle-aged girls play. * On December 28, 2001, one middle-aged girl and two-middle aged boys play. * On March 5, 2002, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On March 14, 2002, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On March 28, 2002, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On April 1, 2002, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On April 10, 2002, three female contestants play for the second time this season. * On April 22, 2002, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On April 24, 2002, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On April 30, 2002, three male contestants play for the second time this season if Ronnie is a male. * There were three new contestants on the May 23, 2002 episode. * On May 24, 2002, three male contestants play for the third time this season. * On June 5, 2002, one male contestant and two female contestants play. * On July 3, 2002, three male contestants play for the fourth time this season. * On July 8, 2002, one female contestant and two male contestants play. * On July 17, 2002, three female contestants play for the third time this season. * On the July 22, 25, 26, 29, 31, August 1 and 2, 2002 reruns, three male contestants play for the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh times this season. * On the August 12, 15 and 16, 2002 reruns, one female college girl and two male college boys play. * On the August 29 and 30, 2002 reruns, three male contestants play for the twelfth and thirteenth times this season. * Season 18 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 19, 2002. * Summer reruns air from July 22-August 30, 2002, with reruns later airing on weekends from 2002-2003. Eventually, reruns air on Game Show Network in the mid-2000s under that network's GSN branding. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline